Day of Your Dreams
by TheGirlin404
Summary: It's one of those days. You know the one: one that's supposed to be one of the best of your life. Your Wedding Day. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: It's simple, I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**AN: Hey y'all so I've had this story on the back burner for a little bit now. I didn't want to post it until after the holidays and I know we still have New Year's to go, but I didn't want to wait with this one any long. One-shot that's not related to anything that I have recently posted or the other story I have going with my partner SoNfan1978. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes gently opened at the sound of the alarm. She had actually been awake for quite some time now. This was one of those days where you didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. It's supposed to be one of those days; those that are said to be the biggest ones of your life. She couldn't believe it was finally here. No matter what, by the end of the day everything would be perfect.<p>

Maura climbed out of her bed and pulled on a robe over her silky pajamas to head down stairs. There was a lot to do today to get ready, but she had made sure her alarm would go off at just the right hour that she would have enough time for everything.

She made her way over to the kitchen and started her coffee going. She smiled to herself at how normally Jane would be here talking about her "fancy" coffee machine and how it was too complicated. God, she loved that woman. She set another cup down as well because she knew her mother would be along in a few minutes. Her mother had always been an early riser as well.

Once she finished the coffee she decided to get some breakfast going for her mother and herself. She started thinking about Jane again. She wondered what she was doing, or if she was even awake. Then again what was she thinking? Jane would never be awake this early, plus it wouldn't take her nearly as long to get ready for today as it would her. A "Good morning darling" startled her from her thoughts.

"Good morning mother," she responded as she turned to see her mother standing by the island. "I didn't hear you coming down the stairs."

"No, I didn't figure you did," her mother said smiling thoughtfully at her. "You seemed to be off in your own little world there. Anything you care to share?"

"I was just thinking about Jane," she said as she smiled back at her mother.

Her mother's smile grew a little wider. "Yes, I suppose naturally that would be who you would be thinking about today."

"I'm just so used to her being here. I was thinking about how normally she would be down here fussing over the coffee maker and how it was too fancy; that the instant tasted just fine. But, she would never pass up a cup that I made for her."

To her surprise her mother chuckled a little at her statement. "Young love," her mother said as she absentmindedly shook her head a little. "You and Jane have been apart less than twenty four hours. You're going to see her again in less than eight."

"I just don't think it was necessary for us to spend the night apart. We've lived together for nearly two years already."

"Darling," her mother started. "I know you know where she's coming from on that. You know, as well as I do, that Jane is more of a traditional woman. She may be a lesbian and more open to the world the world around her, but there are still parts of her that are traditional. Personally, I think it's wonderful."

"You're right, mother. I think part of this is just my nerves getting to me. I can't believe in a few hours we are going to be standing over home plate in Fenway Park saying our vows."

Maura plated their food and then sat down next to her mother to eat. They sat in silence for a time while eating, thinking about the things that were to come later that day.

"So, why Fenway Park?" her mother finally asked. It was something that had been on Constance's mind for months now when they told her of the location.

"Well, you know Jane was never really one of those women who pictured her wedding day and being in a big white poufy dress in a church. But one time, before we even started dating, she said that all her life she had seen herself being married in Fenway Park in a Red Sox jersey with just close family and friends around."

Her mother just gave her this questioning look like she still hadn't heard the whole story.

"My dream wedding was to say our vows at the top of a volcano. When you think about it, around here anyway, it made more sense to go with Fenway Park and Jane in the jersey."

"Well, I suppose that's fair enough," her mother replied. "I suppose there will always be a year when you can have a destination vow renewal."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but yes, I suppose we could do that one day."

"So, you said Jane saw herself getting married in a Red Sox jersey?"

The fork Maura had in her hand halted over her plate. She looked up at her mother. "Yes."

"Jane's going to be in a Red Sox jersey and what, jeans, and you'll be in a wedding dress?"

Maura nodded slightly. She took a breath and swallowed before replying, "If you asked me if there was one thing I wanted to change about the wedding today that would probably be the one thing. I was perfectly happy to have the wedding at Fenway Park. It's rather a unique place to say that you've been married, but I was not completely pleased about the fact that she insisted on the jersey. It took me a while, but I realized it's her dream and her special day too. At the end of the day she is my dream, and as long as I get to call her mine forever it didn't matter as much what she decided she wanted to wear on our wedding day."

Constance smiled at her daughter. "How on earth did I ever get a daughter as amazing as you Maura?"

"I think it very much relates to nurture and the morals and values a wonderful mother taught me when I was young."

Constance's smile grew a little wider and Maura could detect a hint of a blush rising on her cheeks. There were certain situations and times that neither of them was good at words, but at this moment they didn't really need any other words between them.

R&I

The hours slid by in a flurry of activity that seemed almost impossibly quick. Maura and her mother had both had their hair and makeup done and now all that was left was to step into her dress. The limo should arrive at any moment ready to take them to the stadium.

Constance carefully unzipped the bag and slid out the beautiful champagne colored A-Line chiffon dress. She took it over to Maura and they undid the zipper which was hidden by a false row of buttons. Maura easily stepped into the dress and Constance zipped it back up making sure the buttons looked like they were natural over the zipper they were hiding.

Maura stepped over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She couldn't help the million watt smile that appeared on her face. She thought the dress looked more stunning now than it had when she had tried it on at the last fitting. It was exactly what she wanted. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but willed herself not to cry so she didn't mess up the stylists work.

"Darling, you look stunning. Jane is going to forget how to breathe when she sees you in that dress." The doorbell rang downstairs.

"Oh, that must be our driver."

"Don't worry, you finish up the little bit that you need and get your things together so we can go."

Maura nodded and watched as her mother made her way out of the room. She quickly stepped into her shoes and gathered her vail and other things that she would need in between the photo shoot she was heading to the stadium for now and the time the ceremony started.

R&I

Maura stood in a little room, waiting. The ceremony was set to begin any moment. Angela had already been in to see her and Maura thought for a moment she was going to have to make her leave. She took one look and burst into tears. It was enough that her mother had started crying as well. She was on the verge of tears herself when Angela excused herself.

Frankie had been in to give his congratulations as well as Tommy with TJ who was in his little tuxedo. He was serving as their ring bearer today. They weren't allowed to spread out flowers on the field so they had decided against a flower girl. Maura would simply carry her own bouquet.

Maura heard a small tap on the door and she called for the person to open it. She smiled as the woman stepped in sheepishly. "Hello Susie."

"Hey boss." Her mouth gaped open a little. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Susie. How are things out there?"

"Oh, they're fine. Almost all ready to go."

At that moment something had occurred to her. She didn't have a maid of honor. When they started planning she hadn't even really planned on having a bouquet so she wouldn't have needed one. Now though, she had the flowers and someone would have to hold them while she and Jane joined hands and said their vows.

"Well, I should get back out there."

"No, Susie, wait. I need to ask you something."

Susie just gave her a curious glance. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Susie's mouth dropped open once again. "Are you serious she asked?"

"Of course I am Susie," Maura said giving her a big smile. "In fact, there's not anyone I would rather have than you as my Maid of Honor. I'm sorry I'm asking you so last minute."

Susie shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'd love to be your Maid of Honor. Thank you!"

Next thing she knew Susie had her wrapped up in a hug so powerful that she almost couldn't breathe. Though she had kind of gotten used to that after the years she'd already spent being considered a daughter of Angela Rizzoli's.

Maura heard another knock at the door. A second later her mother's head peeked into see Susie still hugging her. Constance cleared her throat and said. "It's time."

Susie finally let her go. Maura paused and sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was it. She couldn't believe that in a few minutes she would be standing over home plate at Fenway Park getting married to the most amazing woman she had ever known.

She felt the tears welling in her eyes again. Once again she willed them to go away. She did not want to see Jane for the first time today with makeup running down her face. She could feel Constance slowly approaching her.

"Maura, darling, are you alright?" her mother asked.

Maura only nodded as a response.

Her mother came closer and slowly lifted her hands until she was gently cupping her face. She made Maura look her in the eyes. "Well, at least they are happy tears and not sad ones. Or else I'd be kicking some hind end somewhere."

Maura smiled and laughed a little. The joke had the intended effect in lightening the mood a little.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked her.

She simply nodded. There was no place she'd rather be than going to meet her wife. In the end they had decided on a small wedding. Only close family and friends were in attendance meaning that there were only fifteen people on the field including their officiant and the string quartet that they had to play a version of the wedding march.

They headed out the door of the waiting room where Maura had been kept until everyone else was in place. She took hold of her mother's arm as they made their way towards the field. They made their way out onto the field and the blinding sun glared in her eyes temporarily.

The quartet started in on the march immediately and she and her mother kept making their way along the makeshift aisle. She was still squinting waiting on her eyes to adjust to the light difference. Even though the sun was out in all of its glory today the temperature was still perfect; not too hot or too chilly for this time of year. Finally halfway up the aisle she caught sight of Jane for the first time. She nearly stopped dead in her tracks, and did stop breathing momentarily, when she spotted her soon to be wife.

Jane wasn't in a Red Sox jersey after all. She was in an amazingly tailored, slightly off, white tuxedo that fit her like a glove. It looked though as if she had something on the white shirt or vest that was under the jacket. Jane even had on a matching tie. She scanned her memories, but she couldn't come up with a time she had ever seen Jane in a tie before. She found that she rather liked it. She'd have to convince her to make sure and pack it for the honeymoon.

Maura sucked in a deep breath as her body finally remembered that it needed oxygen. She had reached the end of the aisle now and she could finally see what it was on both Jane's tux shirt and vest; the Boston Red Sox logo in bright red. She couldn't help but smile brightly at her bride.

She stepped up and handed off her bouquet to Susie so she could take Jane's hand. "Thank you," she whispered to Jane.

"I thought you might approve of this a little more than the jersey and jeans."

Maura nodded to her.

"You look absolutely stunning," Jane slipped in just as the turned to face the officiant.

"Family and friends we are gathered here today…" their officiant began. Everything else from that moment on seemed to happen in a flash. She knew somewhere in there they said their vows to one another and there was the standard kiss after it all.

She had flashes as the climbed into the limo and made their way back to the house where their small reception would be waiting for them. She could see flashes of the party; of the toasts of their friends and family. She saw the flash of where they had cut their wedding cake together. She had been surprised that Jane had behaved and not turned it into a case smash. She flashed to where they were saying goodbye to everyone so they could get ready to leave early the next morning for their honeymoon. It had been one of those days; one of the ones they say are supposed to be the best of your life.

R&I

The alarm blared somewhere just outside the realm of where her mind was now. It was pulling her from sleep. She didn't want to leave it, but she knew she had to get up. She finally shifted enough and pressed the button to get it to stop. Maura sat up in her bed and looked around. She was alone. Where was Jane?

Suddenly the realization flooded her mind. They weren't waking up to go on their honeymoon. They weren't married. They weren't dating. Jane was across town in her own apartment and as far as she knew she would never be more than her best friend. It had all been a dream. Never had her mind been that cruel to her before. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. It had just been a day in her dreams, not the day of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Ok, so let me just say this before you kill me in reviews. I am not one of those that dreams or even really thinks about her wedding day. So, one morning I woke up to my alarm blaring after having the most realistic dream of my wedding day to the woman I love and I was devastated. I needed a way to get it out so I changed it up to a Rizzles story. Kill me now in the reviews if you feel you must. But thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
